Giratina's Reign of Darkness
by ZeroGiratina
Summary: Giratina finally puts his plan into action. How will the world last with all the legendaries being controlled by the darkness? Very first Fanfic. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfic, so tell me if it needs improvement! DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokemon

OK Now with the story!

Prologue

The Reverse World, it is a desolate wasteland. Nothing but black.....and more black. Completely opposite to Arceus's Temple.

All there is there is can you guess? White. Not that I'm complaining or anything, I Love the Darkness. How that Woman could stand all that horrible White! Everywhere you look, White!

Anyway...today is the special day,where my plan is put into action. I, Giratina,the ruler of the Reverse World, Torn World,Distortion World, whatever you call it, will become King! My plan is simple: Mewtwo will start a ruckus, allowing me time to create shadow spores.

These "Spores" will corrupt everything it touches. Obviously you see what my is plan now? Or, at least VISUALIZE it. Heh heh,I can't wait until Arceus calls us for our Weekly meeting! I waited for about an Hour, until a Dragonite, obviously afraid of me to my delight, was sent to summon me. I Happily got up and flew on to the temple.

(Er...he's in his Origin Form in case you didn't know.) I arrived in about 5 minutes, I was usually among the first to arrive, usually. I looked on inside where the about 200 chairs were (Obviously where we all met) to see only Mewtwo,(who smiled at me darkly...) Darkrai (Who I'm started to like more, he's almost exactly like me) and Arceus.....OBVIOUSLY.

I took my seat next to Mewtwo we smiled at each other darkly.

"So our plan is put in action today right?" Mewtwo asked still smiling.

"Yes there will be no more Postpones, our plan WILL start today." I answered Also keeping my smile on my face. Arceus was reading a book about Who knows what as we all waited for the other legendaries to arrive. We only had to wait for about 15 minutes.

Soon Every legendary was in a chair waiting for the speech Arceus was going to give. Mewtwo winked at me and he stood up out of his chair, then looked squarely at Arceus. Mewtwo then charged up a Shadow Ball, and launched it at Arceus. She was hit hard and she was thrown all the way into a wall. She fainted on impact. The plan then really was put in motion. All the Legendaries (Except Darkrai who stayed in his chair)came rushing to Mewtwo, some inspecting Arceus.

They were all arguing with him and he telepathically gave me a thumbs up. I then took a deep breath, then opened my mouth,(Too much of a Halo 3 reference....right?) Dark spores came flooding out of my mouth all going for one legendary in particular. Each spore was assigned a Legendary. Mewtwo then Flew as high up as he could, too make sure he wasn't corrupted. Darkrai still stayed in his chair. (Like the spores could even do anything to him...) Soon all the legendaries noticed this and turned toward me. Some true anger in there expressions, some had utterly shocked expressions. The spores latched on to all of them. Some were instantly Corrupted, like Mew, and Celebi. Others like Groudon (Sorry my friend T~T)or Dialga, the bulky ones really, tried to get the spores off of them, but to no avail. I simply laughed at they're screams. I loved the screams off ones that think they have a chance, but don't! I Nearly died laughing at Cresselia's attempt to protect them! I made sure none of the spores went after my most prized possession, Arceus. I Flew over to her Fainted body. I smirked and Laughed,

"What a pathetic Waste! Easily knocked out by one of Mewtwo's Shadow Balls!" I laughed some more. Mewtwo then flew down. "Terrific Job Mewtwo! This went without a hitch!" I thanked him smiling darkly at him.

"My pleasure Gira-No I mean..Dark Lord!" Mewtwo Corrected himself.

Wow, Imagining being called that is one thing, but actually being called that...AND it being true, was well....A Completely different Experience! I took a look at My-soon-to-be Servants all on the floor, some still trying to stop the spores but then just gave up, facing the inevitable....

I soon saw that all of them were fainted. I simply just ignored them and turned back towards Arceus.

"What will we do My Lord?"Mewtwo asked looking down at her also.

"We will wait for our servants to wake, when they do, we will have them attack Arceus. By doing this, I WILL BREAK HER!"I exclaimed Darkly chuckling a little.

"Oh...now THAT is worthy of true Evil!"Mewtwo laughed. I laughed with him then abruptly stopped. I turned my head to where Darkrai was sitting, he was STILL in the EXACT SAME POSITION!

"Hey Rai! You OK!?" I asked looking at him.

"oh, yeah I'm fine don't worry."He answered. Then sat up and started examining the Others. I let him be and then went back to looking at Arceus.

"Hey Wake me when she's awake alright?"I told Mewtwo.

"Sure"He simply said still looking at Arceus. I looked at him,then back at Arceus. I wondered what exactly he was looking for. I KNEW it was something, because he only does that when he's looking for something in particular, and it usually ends up being important...Usually...

I then left the Hall and went for Arceus Quarters. I'm sure you remember our talk at the beginning, but Well I had to sleep somewhere, so why not there?

I opened the door leading to her room and was nearly blinded! "GAH!!! TOO BRIGHT!!!"I Yelled shielding my eyes with my wings. When my eyes finally adjusted to all the whiteness, I started Flying to her bed which was at the VERY end of this Ultra Huge Bedroom. When I finally got to the end, I plopped myself on Arceus' Bed,Quickly falling asleep.

2 Hours Later...

I was awoken to Darkrai's extremely painful claws. I awoke suddenly yelling in pain.

"Ow! Darkrai that hurt!" I Yelled at him.

"Sorry, by far the best way to awaken someone"Darkrai said floating a few feet away from me.

"So I take it she's awoken?"I asked flying out of the bed.

"Yup she's awake, better get there quick though."Darkrai warned. I got the message and quickly flew out the room,Darkrai close behind me. I arrived in the hall to see Mewtwo straining to keep a forcefield bubble up to stop Arceus.

"Mewtwo! Let me out!"Arceus Yelled at him.

I flew even faster toward her until I was Facing point blank(sort of...) at her. She immediately stopped struggling to face me.

"You! You Monster! Look at what you've done!" She yelled, true anger echoed from her voice.

"Oh why thank you!"I teased her, making her even more furious. She was about to counter my statement when I suddenly yelled "Awaken my servants!" to the others. All as if robots, quickly got up facing me then bowed down.

"...Gira...hurry I can't keep this up longer!"Mewtwo Struggled to say, now sweat staring to form. I nodded and then yelled to my servants: "Attack Arceus,Full power blasts!" I yelled at them. "Mewtwo, on my count!"I exclaimed at him. He nodded and then I waited...Most of them knew Solar Beam, so that was almost all the attacks I saw charging up. 1....I saw most of the attacks almost ready....2....Now they were all in they're firing positions,ready to launch they're attacks when I commanded.

"3! Mewtwo release the field! Servants! FIRE!!!"I exclaimed To the both of them.

Arceus didn't even hit the ground before all 30 something attacks hit her. She screamed Bloody murder and hit the floor. She was a god, so she could take more hits, but that doesn't mean she still can't feel pain! I then walked over to her a whispered to her in her ear:

"Join me my love, together we will rule this world...make every living thing obey US!"I assured her smiling.

"N...N..E..V..E....R"She struggled to say trying to stand up. I shrugged and told my servants to charge up for another attack, but as I was about to tell them to fire, she Whispered stop.

"Y...You win Giratina.....I...I give up....."She said looking at me with sorrow in her eyes.

I Smiled and then left the room. I broke Arceus, no need to corrupt her. I smiled and went back to Arceus room. I was Truly Happy.

"Part 1 of my Scheme complete!" I Laughed silently.

END OF CHAPTER 1

WOW I was going to just separate the two parts but since I got into this story so quickly, Just forgot about it and just wrote and wrote until I couldn't think of anything else to write! I am pretty mad I actually decided to do this story...Because I can be a pretty dark person at times. -Shudder- Anyway, R&R!!! Oh and If you care, this story has...OMG!!There's about around 1500 words, that's CRAZY!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first Fanfic, so tell me if it needs improvement! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokemon**

**Chapter 2 **

I woke up smiling, I still was overly happy about breaking Arceus. I mean, come on WHO else do you know that can break a GOD?! "I wonder what Mewtwo and Rai are doing." I said flying over to the main hall. I Saw Mewtwo playing with Darkrai on a...DS?! "when did you two get a DS?" I asked looking at them in disbelief.

"We've always had them, you just didn't notice."Darkrai said still looking intently on the DS screen.

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure I've would've noticed...."I said flying over to look at Mewtwo's screen.

I saw that Mewtwo had an Infernape, and Darkrai having a Torterra. "Er...shouldn't you have already lost by now Rai?"I asked looking at the screen.

"There's no Freakin way I'm gonna lose!" Darkrai exclaimed.

I didn't want to aggravate Darkrai any more, so I just walked on. I was looking around for Arceus. "Yo, Arcy where you?"I asked still looking for her.

"I'm here..."she said coming from a different room that connected to the Main Hall.

"Oh...hiya Arcy, sleep well?" I asked smiling.(Uhm...just to clarify, that gold thing that's always covering his mouth, just consider it always off.)

"It was ok...I guess...My Lord" She said looking at me with a saddened face.

"Oh what's the matter? I'm gonna let you be 2nd in command, Work with me here!" I exclaimed to her, making her flinch. I also noticed something...she seems to be more.....Fragile than before. Whoa, I must have Broken her REALLY good...

"Look....I...." She stuttered.

"What?"

"It's just......never mind..." She sighed walking away.

By now Mewtwo and Darkrai had already finished their game, and now they were flying to me.

"So now what Gira?"Mewtwo asked flying around me.

"Er...."I mumbled.

"What?"

"Deja Vu....." I then smiled looking at them.

"Deja Vu?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MAN!?"Darkrai exclaimed.

"NOTHING! Look just find something to do! I'm gonna talk with Arcy!"I Shouted to them. They both shrugged and flew off, going to do Arceus Knows what.

"They will be the death of me...I swear...." I sighed turning to go to where Arceus walked just a few moments ago. I walked down the severely long hallway....oh wait no I didn't...I flew...sorry. Anyway I FLEW down the hallway and then stopped. I heard crying coming from further down the hallway. I flew a bit more forward so I could hear what Arcy was saying.

"....Why, why Giratina? I expected that horrible Mewtwo to do this but...you..of all people, betrayed us all?" She sobbed laying on the floor. I then felt a bit sad from hearing her say that....Wait! Mewtwo!?

"I'll have to look into that later...." I mouthed to myself silently. I then heard more words from the crying god.

"I..I wonder if he even knows....the true story of Mewtwo...." She sobbed some more. True story....what Madness is she talking about!? I then Quickly flew in the room, against my better judgment.

"What true story?" I then asked her looking at her intently.

"Gira...He has the Darkest of all hearts in the world. You really think he'll follow you?" Arceus said between sobs.

"I...I didn't know that...." I said looking at her, starting to regret doing this entire thing.

"Gira..."

A huge explosion then came from somewhere in the temple.

"Giratina! Quick you have to stop him! He must be looking for the shadow stone!" Arceus exclaimed.

"Just HOW many things Haven't you told me anyway?!" I exclaimed at her in surprise.

"MEWTWO IS TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD MAN! HURRY UP AND STOP HIM!" Arceus yelled at me.

I should have scolded her, but she had a good point.

"Oh alright but when I'm finished, you need to tell me everything about this friggen temple" I Shouted to her quickly flying out the room.

"If you'll even survive, that is." Arceus muttered.

**END OF CHAPTER 2 **

**Crud this seemed a lot longer.....oh well. R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT Own Pokemon!**

I think I might be going to Fast....on this story....Oh well.

**CHAPTER 3**

I sure as hell hope that Arcy is wrong. The last thing I want to do is end up fight Mewtwo... "Hey, what happened to Darkrai anyway?" I asked myself out loud. I flew into the Main Hall and saw a HUGE hole in the wall to the left of me. "OH SNAP! WTF HAPPENED!?" I Shouted still looking at the hole. I flew closer to it so I could see inside of it. "Oh......Damn it....I'm screwed SO bad!"I said surprised. I saw Mewtwo....Darkrai nowhere to be found, and all the Corrupted legendaries. I made sure not to show myself, so I could listen to whatever Mewtwo was obviously gonna say.

"OK you guys....you all now serve me...Gira never knew that I also put some of my dark power into you as well. All of you find and Destroy Giratina and Arceus, they are the only ones that actually stand a chance."

Was what he was saying to them. "Damn it...DAMN IT ALL!" I shouted. Oh...uh-oh I'm in trouble now....

"There! Destroy Giratina! Quick!"Mewtwo shouted.

"I am SOOOO dead..." I sighed to myself, I then flew away. I saw that even though Arceus gave up, she knew she wouldn't have stood a chance. How the hell could I?

"Maybe though....combined" I thought to myself. I then thought of a plan.

"Shoot...I need Darkrai as well!" I said suddenly stopping.

I then started to look for him. I can't lead the legends to Arcy, so I just keep looking until I find Darkrai, THEN I'll be able to go to Arcy.

"Where would a Dark Prince hide.....?" I then asked myself still flying all over the place thinking of a place he'd be.

"He would hide near the Dark Lord, of course!" Darkrai Joked, coming out a wall.

"This has to be the WORST time for jokes! Don't play!" I exclaimed angrily at him.

"Sorry, so what are we gonna do?" Darkrai asked suddenly sounding serious.

"Well You and I by ourselves stand no Friggen chance in hell, but maybe if we combine our powers with Arcy, we just might stand a chance." I suggested. I was then hit by one HELL of a powerful Hydro Cannon.

"SON OF A B**** Kyogre I'm gonna ****** KILL you!" I Shouted at Kyogre turning around.

"Come on Gira! Let's Go!" Darkrai Suggested.

I still wanted to kill Kyogre, but it wasn't her normal self so.....I just flew on following Darkrai. Once we finally arrived in the room where Arceus was. Arceus seemed already ready to fight.

"Gira..Rai.. Mewtwo plans on taking over this temple. He has found and absorbed the powers of The Shadow Stone....He's nearly Invincible now...." Arceus stated lowering her head.

".........So we've lost?" Darkrai asked flying closer to Arceus.

"Pretty much..." Arceus Answered.

"Oh get a Damn clue! 'NO ONE IS INVINCIBLE' remember Arcy? YOU said that, why would you lie? I asked her.

"Gira.....I made the Shadow stone to make sure the Distortion world is in check. It's fueled by Dark Power. If any one touches it, they are instantly...and PERMANETLEY corrupted. It's one thing to touch....but to absorb? Yes He is nearly invincible." Arceus explained looking up at me.

"But surely there's a way right?" I asked staring to give up.

"Yes if you were to use the light stone, but even I don't have a clue where it is." Arceus answered.

"....I...I think I might know" Darkrai stated.

"Where?" Arceus asked Urgently.

"The Shadow Stone is here, in the lightest place in the world.....So maybe......"

I caught on immediately. "So the Light Stone must be in the Distortion World!" I exclaimed.

"Of course....it makes perfect sense." Arceus admitted.

I then Opened my mouth and opened a portal to the Distortion World.

"Come on!" I yelled to the two.

"No, you go,we'll try to hold Mewtwo off" Arceus Commanded.

"But.."

"No buts....If we all went Mewtwo would have a straight shot at getting to you, I can't let that happen. Go and find the Light Stone, and bring it back, we'll hold off the others for as long as we can." Arceus Told me.

"And If you do get the light Stone, make sure to save all the others first...Before it's permanent." Arceus Finished.

I sighed and looked at the portal. Arceus and Darkrai Won't stand a single chance.....Or maybe they will, I don't know. I've never seen her in combat.( Like Yoda from Star Wars, Don't know about you but I thought he was Weak.....Proved me wrong.....) I wonder if she'll be OK. I've never actually told that I......"OK be careful you two..." I said to them. They nodded me their response and then I jumped into the portal. If they don't survive..... I will DESTROY everything and everyone. Or at least I might. I Love Arceus....I'd probably Commit suicide if she died.....If I do survive this..I'm going to make sure to tell her my love for her....

**END**

**GodModeShipping is awesome...If you think not.....STOP READING THIS! **

**Just kidding....read if you want. XD R&R if you like this story....I want to know what people think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.....so...**

**Chapter 4**

I swear...I absolutely HATE going between dimensions. It's got to be one of the most weirdest feelings out there. Anyway....I had finally arrived to the Distortion World. -CUE TORN WORLD MUSIC-

This place was one giant maze...even though sure, I could just fly, but it's still easy to get lost...I mean everything DOES look the same wherever you go. What's worse, I had no clue as to where the Light Stone could be.

"Looks like I got my work cut out for me.." I said in the infinite darkness.

I looked around for a sign of some sort, maybe now that I was looking for it, it might show itself to me...wait....isn't that twisted?

"Why did Arcy make this area so Damn huge?!"I complained flying in some direction. "I mean come on...I'm not good with puzzles...and also, why did she add those Gravitational differences?" I started asking myself.

"........."

I started flying some more until I heard....a voice? I flew closer to the noise..to see a Tall Blue haired man wearing some weird outfit with a Huge "G" on the back. He had his back turned. (I know most know...but It's Cyrus, the Team Galactic leader) But then I saw a another human, he had white spiky hair and a somewhat yellow outfit with.....HEY! Those things look like my spikes! (Can you guess? Yeah if you've seen the movie, it's Zero) I then got closer so I could Eavesdrop on them.

"Are the preparations complete?" The blue haired one said. He sounded as if he had authority...

"Yes..they are all complete. Soon the New World will be executed..and the Distortion World will be ours!" The White Spiky haired one said. He sounded Arrogant....

"Yes yes.....but something bothers me.....Where is the guardian? Where is Giratina?" The blue Spiky haired one asked.

"Your right.....Where IS he?" The White Spiky haired one said turning around to look around.

Hmm......this might serve a problem......If I remember correctly, that punk blue haired one tried to take the spirits of all humans....until that Lucas boy arrived, he defeated him..and I fought him.....he won...he almost was going to throw a Master Ball at me....but reconsidered...and I let him and that yellow haired woman go back. I wonder what happened to them anyway? That blue haired man they said his name was......Cyrus? And that white Spiky haired one... that bastard tricked me and nearly destroyed me. But that shaymin... and that boy and girl...and man....they helped me. What was it....Ash....Dawn.....er.....don't know who that brown haired one was...and Newton. He tried to take all my powers...and leave me for dead. His name was....Zero. Great, two of my most hated enemies here.

"Wait.....well looks like Giratina was spying on us!" Cyrus exclaimed quickly turning around.

Crud....busted.

-Cue Giratina battle music-

"Honchkrow!" Cyrus Shouted throwing a Poke'Ball to the ground.

A Pretty mean looking Honchkrow came out...had that 'Someone is gonna die!' look. I sighed and hid in the shadows. I then just went straight to Cyrus, and unleashed the Shadow Force.

"Gah! Damn it!" He yelled falling to the ground, whoa....he was out cold.

"Well that was disappointing...." I sighed to myself.

The Honchkrow simply ran...I may not be the bad guy anymore, but I will ALWAYS love hearing screams.

Zero then pulled out a weird looking Poke'Ball. It was covered in Pure Darkness. You could literally see the Darkness oozing out.

"Go! Shadow Giratina!" He shouted.

"Oh....snap...." I stated watching what came out of the Poke'Ball. It looked Somewhat like me....but was Twisted. All of the Yellow spikes were pure Silver. My red eyes were on this thing green. Everything else was inverted, and twisted.

"What?" I was utterly surprised.

"Like what you see? This is from the scan I got from you when I tried to get your powers." Zero explained.

"I didn't know about it until my Super Computer pointed it out to me. I scanned so much of you I was able to make an pure copy of you. But because I didn't get the 100% scan, I didn't get a pure Giratina, I got one even better, a Shadow Giratina!" Zero finished laughing.

I then launched an Aura Sphere at it. It went right through it!

"It's a ghost Giratina. You can't hit it regularly!" Zero laughed some more.

This thing's a ghost? Oh shoot....if only I knew Oder Sleuth....

"You can't beat this Giratina, unless you know some way to attack a ghost, your struck! Now Shadow Giratina! Use Dark Pulse!" Zero Yelled to the Giratina.

It instantly followed and shot straight at me. I didn't even have a chance to react. I was hit hard and fell down to the ground. That was powerful against me...I also had to suffer from an Non-regular after-shock of Dark Pulse.

"Giratina, give it up, you can't possibly win!" Zero Shouted to me.

That human was right. I knew no moves that could hit a ghost, and I was weakened and still vulnerable to attacks since I was still on the ground suffering from After effects.

The Giratina then started charging a Aura Sphere. It was Blood red instead of Sky Blue.

I Prepared for the worst. Damn it....now I know how Arceus must have felt. Wait....Is she OK?

**END**

**Seriously...I need reviews...I feel down when I'm constantly writing, but getting no Feedback. **

**IF YOUR READING THIS, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.....so...**

**Chapter 5**

(3rd Person)

Arceus had been doing pretty good until she was hit with a Shadow Ball.

"Hey Rai, why don't you actually start fighting now!?"Arcy shouted to Darkrai, barely dodging a Hydro Cannon.

"I'm Trying not to get hit! I CAN'T help it if I can't get a clear shot without getting hit!" He Yelled back to Arceus.

They were side by side, trying to find openings to attack. But when about 20 something Legendaries were attacking you all at once, it's PRETTY hard!

"Hey why aren't you using Judgement!? That attack takes UBER Damage!" Darkrai Complained.

"Because that attack hits everyone! I don't need to accidentally One hit KO you." Arceus answered dodging more attacks.

"What makes you think you'll One Hit KO me?"Darkrai asked.

".......YOU ARE A DUMBASS, A COMPLETE ABSOLUTE DUMBASS..."Arceus Shouted at Darkrai. "I'M GOD DARKRAI! I FRIGGEN RAISED YOU! THE ONLY ONE THAT'S EVEN CLOSE TO EQUALING ME IS GIRATINA!"Arceus shouted some more.

"I still think you can't One Hit KO me...."Darkrai Said Launching a Shadow Ball at Cresselia.

"Oh WHATEVER!"Arceus Shouted activating Judgement.

Soon all anyone could see was Smoke, smoke, and can you guess? Smoke.

When it cleared, all that was standing was Arceus and Darkrai, everyone else was Instantly KO'D

"Whoa, we kicked all of their asses!"Darkrai exclaimed.

"Correction: **I** Kicked all of their asses"Arceus corrected.

Darkrai then floated over to Dialga's fainted body.

"I've always wanted to say this: ALL UR BASE ARE BELONG TO DARKRAI ASSHOLE!!!"Darkrai Laughed.

".....I wonder if he knows Dialga can still hear him?"Arceus thought.

"You've both done well, I congratulate you. But your celebration will be short"Mewtwo said floating into the room.

Darkrai quickly flew over to where Arceus was, and prepared for the worst.

"I'll quickly dispose of you two, then I'll go after Giratina And take the Light Stone."Mewtwo Smirked.

"How do you know about the Light Stone?!"Arceus Asked.

"The Shadow Stone told me of course. Now that I have the stone's power, it can communicate with me freely. I know of all your plans, and uh.....Darkrai......uh.....er......never mind..."Mewtwo said blushing.

There's no way I'm gonna let you pass on!" Arceus Quickly said.

"We'll just see about that..."Mewtwo then said to Arceus. Mewtwo then snapped his fingers and then a Shadow veil engulfed both Arceus and Darkrai.

"What...IS....this!"Darkrai Stated struggling to break out.

"You can't escape that. It's A Corrupter, an infecter, it slowly Corrupts you and makes you a slave to the Shadow's...."Mewtwo Mused to them.

"Damn you Mewtwo! Giratina will stop you.....and.....and......" The Darkness had already corrupted her.....

"You see? EVEN Arceus, the Maker of all, has fallen. Let's see if you can beat her, Gira!"Mewtwo Exclaimed Laughing manically.

The Shadow veils then melted away, leaving a Corrupted Arceus and Darkrai in their wake.

Mewtwo then left the room. He was confident that Arceus and Darkrai were more than enough for Giratina. And if He is, he'll have to fight Mewtwo, Life or Death, Light, or Shadow.......

**END**

**Is it getting good, or just plain retarded? I dunno, it's up to You. XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.....so...**

**Chapter 6**

(Back to Giratina)

Damn it.....I was getting my ass handed to me. NOTHING could hit that damn ghost me thing. All of my attacks went straight through it...

"Why don't you just give up!? You can't hit it! You CAN'T WIN!!!"Zero shouted at me. If I had the opening to, I would blast his ass RIGHT now...

"....I won't let you beat me....."I said to myself forcing myself to get back up from the ground.

"Your only hurting yourself"Zero said grinning at me. God I wanted to blast him SOOO bad....

Shadow Giratina then charged up an Aura Sphere, once again in it's unusual Blood red color. It launched it at me and I barely dodged it in time.

"WHY WON'T YOU GIVE UP!?"Zero exclaimed at me again.

"Because I'm not about to lose to a worthless human like you."I said to him. I made sure he could understand my talking this time.

"Shadow Gira, destroy him!"Zero commanded.

…..........Surely, I knew some move that would allow me to hit it....wait...

I looked at the Shadow Giratina closely......! That thing was an ILLUSION!!!

"I'm......just seeing things...this isn't real....."I sighed to myself.

Zero, Cyrus, and the Shadow Giratina instantly vanished.

"For if I dought myself, Arceus made it do that to gain my Spunk back...."I sighed once more.

"I didn't even realize, the only reason I felt the pain was because I just believed they were real. Goddamn brain...."I said to myself. I then flew off in some random direction, until I felt something.....Powerful.

"That must be the light stone's power, it's around here somewhere."I stated flying closer to wherever the power seemed to intensify. I flew on, and then I found a deep Cavern, or cave I should say.

"Heh, this is the area where I fought the Sky Forme Shaymin and where those kids fled...."I chuckled to myself. I flew on above the cave and then I saw on the other side it had to have been the light stone. I quickly flew to it and grabbed it in my mouth. It then instantly disappeared and then I changed colors. I was now pure white....everywhere.

"Wow......I'm my most hated color.....JOY!!!!!"I exclaimed. It seems that that stone seemed to change my personality....just great...

"Back to seriousness, I gotta get back to the temple."I said opening my mouth and opened a portal. I then flew in, I had a Horrible feeling that I would face my love....Sadly I was completely right.....

Once that joy ride was FINALLY over, I then saw something I wish I hadn't. I flew out the portal and saw at the end of the room, a Dark Arceus, and a.....er....Dark Darkrai? WTF?

"You've arrived"The Arceus said in a voice completely different to the real Arceus.

"A...Arcy? I...Is that you...?"I managed to say. I was breaking in tears, I already knew that had to be Arceus.

"Why yes....yes it is"It said grinning.

"What the hell did Mewtwo do to you!?"I exclaimed to her.

"Master has Purified me, I now see the way I should have seen all along."Arceus Answered darkly.

"M...Master....?"I stuttered.

"Yes.....I have pledged forever loyalty to him.....I am his to command."Arceus stated.

"...O_e"I uhm....faced her?

"Arcy.....please tell me your still there!"I said crying visibly.

"......"

I then felt like something hit me with a sledgehammer....Damn....she's attacking me...she....she must have truly pledged her loyalty...to that...that...

I was then hit with a Shadow Ball like no other....It must have been like multiplied by 20 in power!

"Gah!!!"I grunted falling to the ground in a heap. There's no way I could fight after the fight with that illusion Shadow Giratina!

Arceus then chuckled Darkly."Come on.....I'll kill you if you don't fight me"Arceus threatened.

I then felt...more Powerful....The Light Stone must be activating! I then glowed a brilliant bright white..it engulfed me and transformed my body....

***************************************

......In a deep void....I saw nothing but white.....I tried turning my head...but for some reason couldn't.

I then felt or I mean heard something...

_Giratina....the power of the Light Stone has been activated...._

"How am I to use this power?

_It will simply come to you.....Giratina,you must stop Mewtwo at all costs. Do not let him take over!_

"I will try...."

_This new form that will be given to you is forbidden to Extreme Life or Death situations._

"What is it?"

_It is called.....the Creation Forme.....this was originally only for Arceus....but it seems things do happen._

"T...The Creation Forme?"

_Yes....you must use this new form to stop Mewtwo's plan..The Creation Forme is fueled by all the Light in the World...if Mewtwo succeeds with his plan, all the Light in World will vanish forever, Earth would be just a lifeless rock. Good Luck.....and be careful......._

*****************************************************  
The Brilliant White Light then Faded....leaving my new Transformed Creation Forme in it's wake.

"What Madness is this!?"Arceus Exclaimed in surprise.

I took at look at myself. I was Pure White......My wings.....instead of just Shadowy Masses...were now like Angel's Wings....but still were separated like in my Origin Forme. It's hard to explain, I didn't have a mirror, but I knew my head looked different...or maybe my Mouth Covering is...I dunno.

I then looked back at Arceus, and opened my mouth. She was then sent flying into a Wall. She was instantly Knocked Unconscious. I could even see that she was returning to her normal colors.

Dark Darkrai then Charged up a Shadow Ball, but I was Far too quick and I knocked him Unconscious as well.

"Wow......I'm so fast.....and strong...it's amazing."I said looking at both Arceus's and Darkrai's body.

".....Mewtwo, I'm coming for you..."I said flying out of the room at a blinding speed.

I then arrived at the Main Hall. It was completely warped. It was Pure Black, it stunk of Darkness.

I flew on though. My MAIN concern was that I find Mewtwo, and bring him down.

By Instinct I knew where to go. He was in Arceus's secret room. It was the Biggest room in the entire Temple. When I got there, I flew on in. I saw all 30 something legends in a big line.(Uh.....what's the word.....crap IDK....) on both sides of me. They didn't attack. They must have been told that This was mine and Mewtwo's fight, NO ONE else's.

I saw Mewtwo in a chair. Facing the wall.

"I admit...you've surprised me a lot by unlocking the Creation Forme....but that won't save you."He said turning around in the chair.

Mewtwo looked Horrible. I reeled back. He must had unlocked the power of the Dark Stone.

All the legends then left the room. Closing and Sealing the Door.

"Not talkative I see, well makes it easier on me."Mewtwo said jumping out of the Chair and landing straight in front of me.

"I hope your ready, this is Life or Death."Mewtwo said to me.

"I'm ready..."I said.

-Cue uh.....hmm......Dialga/Palkia remix battle theme?- (No seriously, listen to it!!!! You THINK I'M KIDDING YOU!? LISTEN TO IT PEOPLE!!!!!!!!)

Mewtwo then took on a battle stance. I was ultimately prepared.

He launched a Super charged Shadow ball at me.

I quickly dodged it and launched a Aura Sphere at him. It was an Direct hit.

"Humph...!"Mewtwo Grunted.

He disappeared in the shadows.

I then Quickly closed my eyes I saw him and dodged the hit. But he suspected that and countered with another hit I didn't expect.

I was sent flying into a wall completely on the other side of where we were.

"GRAH!!!!"I shouted executing a Judgement at Mewtwo.

There is no known way to dodge that so Mewtwo was hit extremely hard.

"Your good."Mewtwo complimented.

He got up and grabbed me, launching a SUPREME powered Aura Sphere at me right in the head.

It stung, but not enough to cause permanent damage.

I countered the hit with a Light Force. (XD Come on what did you expect?)

He was hit hard, and it did Double the damage since he was currently Dark.

"......Gira...."Mewtwo said.

He Jumped high in the air and then made multiples of him.

But he tricked me because Mewtwo vanished and hit me from behind.

"Your so easy to trick!"Mewtwo said from behind me.

"....."I then used Judgement and he was sent back into a wall across from where we were.

I then used Spacial Rend to Injure Mewtwo. Missed!

"Takes too long to charge it Gira!"Mewtwo yelled at me.

Mewtwo then somehow hit me straight in the face. But wasn't he down there...?

"Extremespeed"Mewtwo stated still in front of me.

...wait...I felt as if I was getting weaker by the minute.....

"The Light in the World is disappearing"Mewtwo grinned at me.

He then kicked off of me and I was sent flying into the wall. Now I was starting to get seriously injured.

"And I'm getting more powerful!"Mewtwo exclaimed at me launching a super fast Aura Sphere.

"Damn it....it's....it's gone...."I said aloud. All my Powers were gone. I still looked like it, but I didn't have the Creation Form powers anymore.

I pulled myself from the wall. There's no way I was going down like this!

"If I'm going down, I taking you with me Mewtwo!"I Shouted to him.

I then felt some of my powers come back.

"We'll see about that!" Mewtwo said from somewhere.

I then felt my powers go. I then knew what was happening....Arceus......Arceus was dying!!!

"No.....No.....Not Arcy....."I said looking to the ground.

"I then felt it all go. My Creation Forme then vanished. I was back in my Origin Forme.

"No......"I said.

"Hmph.....Now I can take you out easily!"Mewtwo said appearing in front of me.

He launched a Shadow Ball at me, but it did nothing. I was growing Darker and Darker by the second.

Mewtwo had Killed Arceus.....He was GOING to die for this.

I then Vanished in the Shadows and went behind the Dumbstruck Mewtwo. I hit him Full blast in the back.

He fell to the ground and I saw him returning to his regular colors.

I was still growing Darker and Darker....

Mewtwo then turned around, a look of Fear I his face.

-END MUSIC NOW PLEASE!!!-

"Giratina...what....what are you doing?"He said. He put his arms in front of his face to block.

I grabbed him with my wings. And held him up to eye level.

"I am going to kill you Mewtwo, if you don't heal Arceus."I said Darkly. My red eyes Glowing brightly.

"I will."He said.

I set him down, still wanting to kill him on the spot. He ran out of the room to where Arceus was.

I then saw the Dark Stone appear where Mewtwo was just a second ago.

_Great Job, now use me to fulfill your destiny!_

I then Launched a Full scale Light Overload on the Stone. It was instantly destroyed.

I then returned to my regular colors, I even changed to my Altered Forme as well.

I walked on to where Arceus was when I'd fought her.

I noticed that all the Legendaries were gone. Maybe they're with Arceus?

I then ran to where Arceus was and when I got to the room I saw all the Legends were there. I walked in and Saw most of them crying. Arceus was Dead.....

I walked to where she was I then cried....I loved her......I never told her.....truthfully anyway...

"Giratina, you can save her, she needs the Light Stone."Shaymin said still looking at her.

I then closed my eyes. I already knew what I had to do somehow. After about 1 minute. The Light Stone appeared in front of me, floating.

"You did it!"Cresselia said.

I then opened my eyes and saw she was right.

I then told the Light Stone to go inside Arceus, She needed to be saved.

It did as told and went inside Arceus.

At first..nothing happened....I thought we had lost her.

But then I noticed that She started breathing.

I then got closer to her and made sure she was OK...

"Arcy......ARE you OK!?"I exclaimed to her holding one of her....er...hoofs.

I then saw that she opened her eyes. I was So overjoyed right now.

"Giratina...?"She struggled to say. She then sat up to see all the legendaries looking at her with true joy.

Arceus then looked back at me.

"You....You did it...didn't you?"She asked with a smile.

"Yes...I stopped the Dark Stone from corrupting Mewtwo....and me."I answered standing back up.

"Arcy...?"

"Yeah?

"I Love you..."

**End Of Story**

Wow......that was crazy.....Was this good? Or Bad....? I dunno....I think I wrote WAY too much. I've been writing since 12:56am, now it's 3:11am. HOLY CRAP!!!!! Also There's A TON OF WORDS. This was definitely my LONGEST Chapter. Did you play the music? If you did.....Awesome. If you didn't....I'm gonna Kill you.......XD PLZ REVIEW PEOPLE'S!!


End file.
